


El club de los raros

by Miu0



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, No Beta, Romance, comedia (creo), habrán muchos otros personajes de distintos fandoms, no se como saldrá esto así que pondré más tags después, we die like a men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miu0/pseuds/Miu0
Summary: Esta es mi historia, bueno, más bien la historia de las personas más desquiciadas que puedan existir, pero son las mejores con las que se puede contar.Porque la secundaria es horrible, no hay porque negarlo, pero no deja de ser un lugar donde descubres quien eres y quien quieres ser.Aquí, te cuento la historia de como nació El Club de los Raros, o de como encontramos nuestro lugar.





	1. - Prólogo -

**[Hiccup]**

¿Cómo comenzar esta historia?

Tal vez cuando comencé la secundaria, o quizás cuando conocí a quien sería el amor de mi vida. La verdad es que aquella época la recuerdo con mucha nostalgia. Aunque el inicio no haya sido el mejor puedo decir, sin titubear, que en ese lugar ocurrieron los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Creo que empezaré por contar como los encontré a ellos, aquellas personas desquiciadas, esos que una vez me obligaron a saltarme una clase, por las que me desvelé una noche entera buscando evidencia de un monstruo imaginario, aquellos que me empujaron para declararme a la persona que me gustaba, con los que me tiré de un puente, literalmente. 

Aquellos que puedo llamar con orgullo, mis mejores amigos.

El inicio del club de raros y sus grandes aventuras.

Todo empezó con un castigo.

_Vaya cliché._


	2. - El inicio -

**[POV normal]**

El bullicio de la escuela secundaria se colaba por todos lados como el viento de otoño, las palabras de reencuentro que algunos no podían decirse en verano era soltadas sin apuro. Era hora del almuerzo y todos se dirigían al comedor en su primer día de clases para poder satisfacer su apetito y encontrarse con sus amigos o simplemente se quedaban en el patio comiendo en completa tranquilidad.

En el comedor se encontraba una chica rubia con expresión desorientada con bandeja en mano analizando con la mirada donde sentarse, los que pasaban a su lado quedaban maravillados por su largo, muy largo, muy muy muy largo cabello que le llegaba hasta los pies, pero que no lograba tocar el piso gracias a la coleta en alto que tenía, usaba el uniforme de la escuela como correspondía: blusa blanca dentro de la falda azul marino con la correcta medida, tres dedos sobre la rodilla, claro que llegó a sorprenderse ver a chicas con una falda más corta de lo normal; calcetas azules junto con sus zapatos negros.

Todo por el primer día de clases de Rapunzel en su nueva escuela.

No lograba encontrar ningún lugar vacío y, según sus pensamientos, ya lograba parecer una tonta estando más de cinco minutos de pie buscando un asiento. Cuando vio a unos chicos parase de su lugar no dudó ni un segundo para apresurarse a almorzar allí a pesar del estado lamentable de la mesa donde los chicos derramaron comida.

Rapunzel hizo una mueca mientras caminaba. — _Qué agradable primer día_ —pensó la rubia, pero no tenía de otra a no ser que fuera al baño a comer.

Claro que no sabía lo que le esperaba.

En otro lugar del comedor ajeno a los pensamientos de la rubia, se encontraba un chico sentado balanceándose en la silla silbando una canción, no había tocado su comida y al parecer no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Al verlo, lo primero que llama la atención es su cabello tan blanco como la nieve en contraste con sus hermosos ojos azules que casi lograban congelar con la mirada, Jack Frost, (Jacky, para los amigos), quien con solo un poco de suerte pudo pasar a segundo año y que solía coquetear con varias chicas entregando caricias, besos y roces, algunos no tan inocentes, pero siempre dejaba en claro que no quería nada, a las chicas no les importaba, ya conocían su reputación.

Un muchacho alegre, siempre con una sonrisa y a veces buscando problemas con los de grados superiores, ahora este se encontraba más alegre que de costumbre.

—Es un buen día, ¿no, Hiccup? —preguntó el albino al chico escuálido que se encontraba sentado a su lado completamente absorto en su lectura, pero que igual le dedicaba un poco de atención a su compañero de clases.

—Claro, suponiendo que es el primer día de clases—respondió sarcásticamente el chico castaño dando un suspiro sin despegar su vista del libro. —Y que apenas llegamos el profesor ya nos dio el calendario de exámenes del semestre.

La escuela no es algo que le agradase al joven Haddock, definitivamente no. Un lugar donde lo molestan solo por diversión, a excepción cuando quieren pedirle ayuda para las tareas y los exámenes. Vestido correctamente con su uniforme escolar, pantalones azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata medio ajustada, Hiccup solo destacaba en sus calificaciones e inventos extraños en ciencia, pero fuera de eso solo era un chico callado y cuando hablaba era sarcástico, no tenía muchos amigos y si estaba sentado con Frost solo era coincidencia y que este le hablara era pura cortesía.

—Hoy me las pagará—comentó Jack emocionado más para sí que para su compañero con una sonrisa que demostraba una idea diabólica.

A Hiccup le resultaron curiosas esas palabras sin dejar su lectura hasta recordar lo acontecido el año pasado. Frunció el ceño y se giró a ver a su compañero. —No lo hiciste.

—¡FROOOST! —se oyó un grito por todo el casino logrando callar a los estudiantes y se giraran a ver a la entrada con curiosidad e intriga.

Una chica de cabello rojo desordenado, respiración agitada y su rostro rojo de ira buscando con mirada furibunda por todo el lugar. Su uniforme se encontraba manchado con barro en la parte del pecho y parte de su mejilla derecha, en su mano llevaba una hoja ya arrugada de tanto apretarla.

—Si lo hice—sonrió maliciosamente Frost al ver a su querida victima totalmente enfurecida.

—¡Jack, estás demente! —reconoció Hiccup asustado.

Nuevo año, pero desgraciadamente, la misma rivalidad de hace un año.

La rivalidad entre Jack Frost y Merida Dunbroch.

La pelirroja, al observar a Jack sentado mirándola divertido, se acercó a grandes zancadas siendo observada por todos, algunos sacando fotografías, otros escapando del lugar antes de se produzca un asesinato. Al quedar frente al albino, Merida tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir lentamente mientras todos observaban atentamente.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —espetó arrastrando sus palabras apretando los puños casi destrozando la hoja.

Frost se puso de pie quedando frente a frente con la chica. —Mi venganza del fin de año, querida Merida. Estamos a mano—sonrió el chico con picardía.

— _Por favor que esto no acabe mal, por favor que esto no acabe mal—_ suplicaba Hiccup quedando atrapado entre los dos chicos, pues, sabía que esto no podía acabar bien, de ninguna manera. —Chicos, ¿qué tal si nos relajamos afuera?

—Cállate, Haddock—ordenó la pelirroja sin mirarlo.

Mientras tanto, Rapunzel que hasta hace poco había estado almorzado tranquila maldiciendo su primer día de clases, observaba como transcurría la confrontación donde reconocía a sus nuevos compañeros de curso, a quienes el profesor les advirtió no más problemas.

Se apresuró en terminar de comer dejando solo un poco y se levantó para ir a dejar su bandeja, pero su mala suerte hizo que pasara por detrás de la chica pelirroja que si no mal recordaba se apellida Dunbroch.

—Oh, vamos chicos, esto no puede terminar bien de ninguna manera—Hiccup se levantó de su asiento intentando recapacitar aquellos dos antes de que alguien saliese lastimado.

—Tienes razón, Haddock—sonrió Merida sorprendiendo a todos. —Esto no va a terminar bien.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que a todo el mundo se le cortó la respiración.

Merida se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la chica nueva, le arrebató la bandeja y dejó caer los restos de comida sobre Jack quien hizo una mueca de indignación mientras miraba a su archienemiga sonriendo triunfante. El tiempo se paralizó hasta que Frost tomó algo de comida de su bandeja y la arrojó a la cara de la pelirroja quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

La respiración se contuvo hasta que alguien a dos mesas a la izquierda de donde se encontraba el epicentro tiro algo de comida hacia cualquier dirección sin importar dónde cayese. Entonces, el caos comenzó.

—¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! —se oyó después de unos segundos un coro donde enseguida se vieron puñados de comida volando por doquier.

Los postres volaron, las ensaladas quedaron estampadas en las paredes blancas y la comida quedó tristemente en el suelo, todo fue diversión y risas donde nadie se quedó afuera, hasta que llegó el sub-director Grimborn. El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo y los causantes fueron delatados de manera instantánea por uno de sus compañeros de clase.

—Fueron Frost y Dunbroch, querido sub-director—señaló Snotlout con una sonrisa nerviosa escondiendo un puñado de comida que tenía preparada para lanzársela a alguien y junto él se encontraban los gemelos Thorston quienes estaban cubiertos de algo café que posiblemente fuese comida—, la guerra de comida la iniciaron los geme-- ¡Ay! —se quejó al recibir un codazo de Ruffnut.

Viggo Grimborn se acercó lentamente donde se encontraban los señalados que aun peleaban tirándose comida o simplemente tirandose algunos cabellos. Detrás de ellos estaban Rapunzel y Hiccup tratando de separarlos.

—Frost, Dunbroch—nombró con voz calmada Viggo mirándolos de forma tranquila logrando hacer reaccionar a los jóvenes quienes lo miraron con algo de temor—, Haddock y... —quedó observando a Rapunzel interrogante.

—¿Gled? —dijo no muy segura.

—Claro, Gled—los analizó a los cuatro para después sentenciar: —Castigados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gente preciosa *wink*
> 
> Comencé este fic hace un año aprox en wattpad y decidí publicarla por aquí también.  
> Esta idea me surgió hace muchos años, básicamente es de una historia con personajes de diferentes series sin importar si son orientales u occidentales conviviendo, además que es un au escolar y habrá romance y drama adolescente -gasp-  
> No soy muy buena actualizando -pido perdón-, pero si deciden darle una oportunidad espero que me tenga paciencia. 
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


End file.
